


Addicted to You

by hannceri



Series: 200 Word Drabbles [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannceri/pseuds/hannceri
Summary: He's like a powerful drug.





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has references to drug/alcohol addiction/use. You have been warned.

Roy Harper had a history of succumbing to addiction, but never had he fallen in this deep.

Out of all his addictions, he could honestly say that alcoholism was the easiest to overcome. Yes, It was difficult. But compared to the others, it really wasn't that bad.

The heroin wasn't as addictive as expected, but still, it was dangerously toxic drug he had trouble turning away from.

Nicotine was horrible. He had become a slave to cigarettes in mere days, but those were only runner-up to his greatest weakest.

This beautiful disaster was his refuge in all times. He was hopelessly devoted to this lasting habit, and predicted that he would be for years. His obsession was deadly now, and he believed--no, hoped that this reliance would never end.

Jason Todd is, and always will be, Roy’s greatest weakness. Roy simply couldn't ever get enough of the boy, couldn't reach out and know him, and it startled him. Everything Jason did was perfect and mind-blowing and it left Roy shell shocked. It wasn't just his looks either, he may have the body of Adonis, but his voice, sarcastic comments and casual teasing made the boy that much more amazing.


End file.
